Why?
by Jenn11
Summary: On June 2nd RAW Seth betrayed his brothers and destroyed The Shield... Or did he? Maybe there's more to the story. Maybe The Shield is just playing The Game.


BACKSTAGE DURING RAW 6/2/14

"Where've you been?" Roman asked as Seth entered the locker room.

Seth caught Roman's eyes, then Dean's. "Talking to Hunter. And I need you to promise to hear me out before you do anything."

"Yeah." "Sure."

"No. I need you to promise," Seth said again.

"I promise. I'll hear you out," Dean said.

"I promise," Roman agreed.

"You saw what happened with Batista. Hunter wants me to take his place in Evolution. I… I agreed. If I didn't, he'd get someone else."

"And we'd beat them!" Dean almost yelled.

"Hear me out. At the match tonight I'm going to betray you… and get inside Evolution. It'll be three on two. They'll get even more cocky, even more over-confident. They'll want another match. A big final match. Maybe at Summer Slam. Maybe we can even get them into an Extinction Match. You guys will agree to a three on two match just for the chance to get to me – the traitor. And then, just when Evolution thinks they've won… We take them down permanently. I'm gonna play The Game."

"Okay. Okay, it's a good plan," Dean agreed.

"It is," Roman admitted.

"Look, this has to be real. It's gonna get ugly for a couple months. And you have to be ready for tonight." He focused on Roman. "They want a repeat of what they did to you last night." He looked to Dean. "I'm gonna take you down tonight. A show of loyalty to Evolution. They don't think you'd ever forgive me taking you down myself."

"Luckily they don't know me as well as you do. And you know I'm going to have to return the favor and take you down in the next week or two. Won't be believable if I don't. But like I said after Xtreme Rules: We trust each other. You trust I'll forgive you, and I trust you'll forgive me."

"I trust you'll come back to us, and you trust I'll welcome you back," Roman added.

"I'll be back. Believe that," Seth said, holding his fist out.

"Believe in the Shield," Roman finished as he and Dean put their fists out to make the usual formation. This time it wasn't for the camera or the crowd. It was just for them. A promise to each other.

RAW BEFORE SUMMER SLAM

Seth was in the ring with Evolution, and grabbed the mic. "I know Randy and Hunter have had their doubts about my loyalty. Well, after this Sunday, after Summer Slam, no one will doubt my loyalty. At Summer Slam I prove my loyalty once and for all."

Backstage, away from the eyes of Randy and Hunter, away from the cameras, Roman and Dean smiled. In less than a week they'd have their brother back – and Evolution would be extinct. They'd worked hard, and Seth had done his part from the other side, to goad Triple H into making this an Extinction Match. Whichever Team lost, could never fight as a Team again.

SUMMER SLAM

Reeling from a Superman punch that had only partly connected, Triple H tried for his corner to tag in Randy or Seth. But just as he was inches from making the tag, Seth turned and took Randy off the apron and onto the floor. Triple H was left alone in the ring, and fell to a spear by Reigns. The tree count ended the official match.

Randy recovered and managed to knock Seth's head into the ring posts. But it was too late. Dean had made his way around the ring and took Randy out with an ambush attack from behind.

Roman made his way over to the edge as Dean got into the ring. Each held out a hand. Seth, still unsteady, took their hands and was all but lifted on to the apron, then climbed through the ropes.

Dean motioned for a mic, then joined Seth and Roman in the center of the ring.

"Welcome back, Seth. We've missed you," Dean said, before handing the mic to Roman.

"Good to have you back, Seth," was all Roman said before handing the mic to Seth.

"For the last couple months everyone's been asking me "Why?". When Batista left and Hunter offered me a place in Evolution… the chance to take down Evolution from the inside was just too good to pass up. So now you all have your answer, and know why I did what I did that night on RAW. These two have known all along. Like I promised on RAW this week, I've proven my loyalties… And proven the ultimate difference between Evolution and The Shield. We're gonna go on and have singles careers, but we will always stay brothers, and always stay loyal to one another. Believe that."

"Believe in the Shield," Dean said as they put their fists together.


End file.
